Final Thoughts
by MeatBunFighter
Summary: It's now after college. Koizumi is about to kill Kyon. Kyon has some last thoughts. Why is this happening? WARNING- BAD LAUGUAGE. Also, OOC maybe?


Woah... I can't believe it has been this long since I typed a story. I apologize. School and crap has been destroying my free time. :/ Right now, I need some practice so I made this. Most likely, I'll finish this. This story is going to be short anyway and I don't see it being extremely long or long at all. Anyway, here is the story. Enjoy. And I apologize for any mistakes.

**DISCLAIMER- **I do NOT own The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya nor am I affiliated with it. I am just a normal average teenager with his own complex problems. :/

* * *

Final Thoughts

Ch. 1- Reviewing

"Any final words?" His voice was failing him.

I sighed. I couldn't believe that this was happening. Am I that big of an obstacle?

"I'm sorry… We just can't let you be in the way of _her_ happiness."

I turned around and glared at him. I decided to let the anger control me. "WHAT ABOUT ME! AM I SUPPOSED TO JUST GO AHEAD FOLLOW THROUGH WITH THIS!"

He looked the other way. He looked ashamed. "I… I'm sorry." There was a pause. "The agency thought it was for the better. I can't betray their trust…"

"FUCK YOU KOIZUMI!" I couldn't control myself. I wanted to throw every single angry thought at the man in front of me.

"Kyon…" His voice was starting to falter, "Just let me do this. Let me kill you."

* * *

My life isn't normal. Well actually… when I think about it, nothing is normal at all. That statement was proven when I met Haruhi Suzumiya.

Haruhi Suzumiya can be described with all kind of words: eccentric, bitchy, bossy, antisocial, outgoing, skinny, loud, the next step to evolution, a distortion in time, God.

The last three descriptions can be thrown out of that pile of things that relate to Haruhi Suzumiya. The only reason why I put those three was because of this…

Haruhi was the center of the universe. No really. I'm not kidding. She _is_ the center of the universe. She has the power to bend reality and all this other crap that I don't believe is possible. Ironically, she has no idea that she is able to and I say that it's better this way.

Moving on… How do I know that? It's because of what my three colleagues said. Who are these three individuals? Yuki Nagato, Mikuru Asahina and Itsuki Koizumi. Surprisingly, they were an alien, a time traveler, and an esper, respectively.

Yuki Nagato was a silent person, a very silent person. She would only talk if she was being talked to, but she would only say one word sentences. I understood why. She only existed because she is supposed to observe Haruhi Suzumiya and to send data to some Data Interface aka her superior. There have been times where she should more than some neutral emotion, but that was only rarely. To me, she was one of the nicest people I have ever met. She is one dependable alien and she saved me more than enough times that I would be ashamed to say specifically how many. But… She's almost at her expiration date. It has been over 7 years since she was created. She said that she'll be gone when 10 years of her life has gone by. I wish… I wish she wasn't going to expire. If I can say one last thing to her, I would say… "Thank you for everything you done for me. I love you."

Mikuru Asahina has to be one of the cutest girls I have ever met in my whole entire life. If you met her, you would say that it's a cold hard fact. I used to have a very big crush on her during my years in high school. But most of it dissipated as time went by. Why? I will tell you why later. Anyway, Mikuru was a very timid girl. And she would always be Haruhi's "plaything." Honestly, seeing Haruhi taking off Mikuru's clothes forcefully was a very big… Turn on. I actually ma- N-Never mind. Let's just move on. It's just sad that she went away after our group, the SOS Brigade, was done with college. I was desperate to try to persuade her not to leave to her own time plane. I even said that I loved her. The last thing she said was, "You have Haruhi now." I remember that she was crying before she was about to go. I did the same. I miss her and heavenly tea.

Itsuki Koizumi is a fucking smiling troll. I want to punch him one day. I always see him smiling. The only time when I don't see him smile is when he's serious. He's so fucking annoying sometimes. He always agrees with Haruhi most of the time, he makes some god damn lectures that have words that I have never encountered, and he's violating my personal space most of the time. Right now, he's 'ambiguously gay' in my list. Even though he annoys the fuck out of me, he has been the greatest source of information when it came to Haruhi and things. One day, I'll punch him and thank him. Honestly if he does leave like Nagato and Ms. Asahina, I'll miss him and his theories and crap.

Finally… I can talk about _her_.

Haruhi… I can't find anything to say about her. Hm… Haruhi is Haruhi. She isn't some distortion in time. She isn't the next step to evolution. And she isn't some god. To me, Haruhi Suzumiya is just Haruhi Suzumiya. Or in a nutshell, the person I fell in love with. Yes, I fell in love with GOD.

* * *

"I remember how it was yesterday…" I said out loud.

"Are you talking about when you confessed to Haruhi?" Koizumi questioned me.

I chuckled a bit before I answered with a yes. "I never found out how the two of you got together. Care for you to indulge me?" Koizumi sat on a nearby chair with that damn smile on his face again. But he was watching me and what I was going to do next. It looks like he's really going to kill me. Thankfully, not yet.

I sighed once more. "Well… Remember what happened on Tanabata during our 3rd year of high school?"

TO BE CONTINUED.

* * *

Okay. Done. I've been dying to write a story about this series. ^^

Anyway, I know I haven't been doing much and I apologize a LOT. I've been making a blog though. And it's kind of like my pride and joy. It's a Tumblr. Yes, a DAMN TUMBLR. As a apology for my disappearance again, you can read my damn tumblr and laugh at my pathetic crap.

Just type in:

missilechewbacca . tumblr . com

Just don't forget to remove the spaces.

Okay... I'm tired as hell. I'm sorry if you found any mistakes. And LATER!


End file.
